Next
by that dark-haired girl
Summary: Ten facts, twenty people - a look into the next generation. *COMPLETE*
1. Teddy Lupin

**Theodore Remus Lupin**

1.) He can't stand to be in the moonlight. He's not a werewolf, but it makes his skin itch and his temper run high and he doesn't feel like himself on full-moon nights. For years, he used to ostracize himself from family gatherings because he didn't want to do something stupid and hurtful to the people he cared about. Victoire is the one who convinced him that he wasn't alone, and he thinks that is the first time that he realized he loved her.

2.) When Teddy's fifteen, he discovers an old and battered copy of _On the Road_ hidden in one of his mother's old Transfiguration textbooks. Immediately afterwards, Jack Kerouac becomes his favorite author.

3.) Becoming a psychiatrist wasn't his first career choice. He wanted to be a MediWizard, but after seeing how many people were misdiagnosed at Saint Mungo's – witches and wizards who suffered bi-polar disorder and schizophrenia taking potions and undergoing painful charms and spells, only to have the symptoms return within the month – he knew he had to do _something_. He became the first person to combine Wizard and Muggle means of therapy and medication, something that later became known as the_ Lupin Method of Diagnosis_.

4.) He starts calling his grandmother "Gran-dromeda" because he isn't sure what to call her – she's his grandmother, but she raised him like a son. In the end, he calls her that because it makes her smile.

5.) He doesn't care that Jamie, Al, and Lily aren't his real siblings, or that Harry and Ginny aren't his real parents. He loves them, and they love him, and that's all that really matters.

6.) When he names his first and only son _Peter Harry Lupin_, he knows why his godfather flinched at the name. He doesn't care. Peter Pettigrew had _some_ good in him, was a close friend of his father's for years before he turned over to the dark side, and Teddy still doesn't think that it was fair that all the other Marauders had children named after them and Peter didn't.

7.) He thinks Victoire has weird taste in music, but he knows better than to tell her that to her face.

8.) Raw meat, moonlight, Uncle Ron's driving, and books by Dean Koontz are the only things that make him physically ill.

9.) He likes Asteria and Scorpius, and has a grudging respect for both Narcissa and Draco. But the one time he met Lucius Malfoy, he wanted to beat him to death with his stupid snake-cane.

10.) Aside from the turquoise hair, he usually keeps the rest of his features the way they are supposed to be, and he gets offended if someone asks him to "morph" on command.

The one time he didn't was when Uncle George took him for a drink on his seventeenth birthday, and solemnly asked him if he could take the shape of his long-dead Uncle Fred. Teddy did so because he loved his uncle, and would rather be locked in a box full of venomous spiders than admit to another living soul that he held his uncle when he cried.


	2. Victoire Weasley

**Victoire Renée Weasley**

1.) She hates her hair. It's a pretty shade of reddish-gold, but it is too thick and too curly and she can never get it to lay right on her head.

2.) She used to steal things from her sister's bedroom, late at night and when Dom was out of the house. Part of this was jealousy – Dominique never had trouble with her looks, or her weight, or with boys, or with anything that Victoire did, and she wanted to make her feel bad, just a little bit. Dominique still does not know that she did this, and Victoire only feels vaguely guilty.

3.) She's proud of being the first Weasley sorted into Ravenclaw, thank you very much. She's also proud that her baby brother, Louis, followed her into the House of Genius. But still, she feels little sad at the fact that she never got to wear her dad's red-and-yellow Gryffindor scarf and Dominique did.

4.) She turns into a right bitch, as Dominique so aptly puts it, at every full moon the way some girls do around their periods. For years, she didn't know why, until her Aunt Hermione took her aside and explained the concept of "sympathy pains" to her.

5.) It's because of her Aunt Hermione that she decided to become a Healer. If _she_ acted like that around the full moon, then _certainly_ other people did to, and she wanted to try and find a way to fix that. Because really, turning into a raving lunatic once a month is _not_ the best way to spend one's time.

6.) She started smoking as a way to make her parents angry. She quit because she didn't want her kids to do the same.

7.) She really, really likes The Ramones. A lot. It doesn't hurt that the music seems to mortally offend her mother more than Nana Molly's Celestina Warbeck records, but it's definitely a plus.

8.) The best birthday she ever had was when she turned ten. After the customary Remembrance Day cervices, her father took her to see _Beauty and the Beast_ at a Muggle theatre in London, and then out to dinner at a little Italian restaurant. He still calls her _Belle_ as an affectionate pet name, and she can't help but feel just a little smug at the fact that he never did this for Dominique.

9.) She doesn't have all the ever-present Veela-charm that her mother and sister seem to have, but sometimes, with just a look, she can turn a boy into a gibbering mess. It doesn't work all the time, but when it does, Victoire gets a sick sense of satisfaction from it.

10.) She loves Teddy with all her heart; more than she thought she could ever love another person. But if one more person makes a crack about how they've been "made for each other" since the age of three or five or whatever, she's going to fly into a murderous rage.

No, really. She means it this time.


	3. Fred Weasley II

**Frederick Fabian Weasley II**

1.) Everyone thinks that he's his grandmother's favorite grandchild, just because of his name. He's not – Roxanne is. He blames this fact on the unnatural love of Celestina Warbeck that they share.

2.) When he was ten, Uncle Harry mentioned that he used to be able to talk to snakes. Once he heard that, every time he went out into his grandparent's garden, he tried hissing like the snakes in an effort to get them to talk back. They never did, but to this day, he keeps trying. Who knows? Maybe one day, he'll get it right.

3.) He's not really into "pranking". Well, he is…he just likes taking a more subtle approach to things like that. Watching James simultaneously flood all the bathrooms on the second floor as Moaning Myrtle screams in protest, while entertaining, isn't exactly Fred's idea of a good time. Charming the school ties of his classmates to randomly switch to the color of another House, however…

4.) Quidditch never interested him. That being said, he stood in the stands and he cheered louder than any of his housemates at every game Roxanne played in. No one was prouder than him when Roxanne made the winning goal that won Gryffindor the Quidditch Cup in their fifth year.

5.) The worst day of his life was when he was five, and his birth mother, Angelina Johnson, left him and Roxanne and their father. She told everyone that she was going out to buy a pair of new shoes, and never came back. For years, _years_, Fred thought that she left because of something that _he_ did. In his darkest moments, he still does.

6.) His best friend all through Hogwarts was named Daphne Tate. For a long time, every time they were introduced together, Muggleborns would giggle at their names and it always bothered him. It wasn't until he finally saw an episode of _Scooby-Doo_ that he understood the reference. He still doesn't think it's actually as funny as other people seem to.

7.) He always wanted a crup. He used to see one in the window of the Magical Menagerie every morning when he and Verity went to get the paper from the Leakey Cauldron, and he wanted to take it home _so bad_. It was brown and black, with white spots on its ears and its little forked tail, and every time he would pass by the Menagerie the puppy would stand up in the window and bark at him. He wanted a crup, but they didn't have room in their apartment for one. When he has a house of his own, the first thing he plans on doing is buying a puppy.

8.) He met Celestina Warbeck once, at a hotel he and his family were staying at on their vacation to California. He got up early and went downstairs for the complimentary breakfast, and who should be standing in the line across from him, but Celestina herself. She was dressed plainly, in Muggle denims and a black sweater, and he opened his mouth to say something, but then thought better of it. She caught his eye and smiled at him, and when he told his family about it later, they laughed and didn't believe him.

9.) Fred loves working at the Wheeze with his dad and his younger brother, but deep in his heart he wishes he had the courage to have told his father _"No"_ when he asked if he wanted to take over the business someday.

10.) Sometimes, he feels out of place in his family. He's darker than everyone, with black hair pulled into cornrows, no freckles, and he really just _hates_ Quidditch. Sometimes, it seems as though he's in one of those _What's Wrong With This Picture?_ panels in a magazine.

But then, his sister and his brother will pull him into a group hug, for no reason at all. His grandfather will tell him about the motorbike he and Uncle Harry are _still_ putting back together. Teddy will pick him first in a pick-up football match, Lucy will beg him to give her a piggyback ride, and Aunt Audrey will cut him a piece of cake with lots of frosting on it, just because he's her favorite nephew.

And suddenly, everything will make sense.


	4. Roxanne Weasley

**Roxanne Miranda Weasley**

1.) She hates her first name. Roxanne? _Really?_ Was her father drunk and listening to _The Police: Greatest Hits_ when she was born?

2.) Her first kiss was with Adam Wood, and it was completely by accident. She was trying to tell him that he had frosting on his nose; he thought she was gesturing for him to kiss her, and either way they both ended up having a very happy Christmas Eve.

3.) As ridiculous and arbitrary as it might sound, Divination was her best subject in school. She's still good at reading tarot cards and performing ovomancy, even if Dominique thinks that the latter is just "cracking an egg over a glass". It isn't, though – ovomancy is as much a "subtle science" and "exact art" as Potions is, so _there_.

4.) She's always loved to sing, and she attributes this to her grandmother. When Roxanne was little, Molly would put her old Celestina Warbeck records on and play them whenever she visited. She knows the lyrics to every single song by heart, and sometimes sings them loudly when she thinks she's alone.

5.) She knows the difference between her _mother_ and her _Mum_. Verity raised her and Fred as if they were her own, and Roxanne knows that is what really counts. She never felt more proud to be Verity's daughter as she did when a customer commented on how much her personality resembled her mother's.

6.) She wishes she could learn how to knit. She thinks she can't because she's "too impatient" and her hands are "too clunky" to hold the knitting needles. But deep down, it's because she still wants her mother to be better than her at something.

7.) Roxanne doesn't remember the day her "real" mother left. Teddy, going into one of his drunken psycho-babbles one Christmas, said that she "repressed the memory" because it was so painful. She might not remember anything of the day she left, but occasionally she'll catch a whiff of jasmine perfume in the air and for no reason, it will make her feel sad.

8.) She loves her brother, and the fact that she and Fred are twins, and was happy that both of them got sorted into Gryffindor. But when Fred was made prefect and she wasn't, she was not in the least bit jealous. If anything, she was more proud of him than she had ever been in her life.

9.) Her dream is to make it big as a singer. Well…not just that. She wants to make it big as a singer, be adored by millions, and to both outsell and sing a duet with the "Great Celestina."

10.) She doubts that she'll ever be able to forgive her birth mother, Angelina Johnson, for leaving her family, and she doesn't really care if she ever comes back or not.

If she ever did, though, Roxanne would march right up to her "mother" and give her a piece of her mind…even if she was well over a hundred by then. What Angelina did was wrong, and to Roxanne, there is no excuse.


	5. Dominique Weasley

**Dominique Apolline Weasley**

1.) Dominique is her mother's daughter in name, appearance, and personality. The only thing she really got from her father was his vividly red hair, and she's grateful for getting just that, and not some weird, freaky, anti-moon tendencies.

2.) Her middle name was supposed to be "_Vulpecula_". It was her dad's idea – it was the middle name of a friend who died in the War, and he wanted to honor the memory of Nymphadora Tonks through his daughter. Dominique is grateful every day for the fact that her mother put her foot down and named her after her grandmother, instead.

3.) She knows that Victoire used to steal things from her when they were kids. Her first bit of accidental magic was when she caught Victoire wearing her favorite hair clip at breakfast, and was so angry that she wished that her hands would fall off. When it actually happened, Victoire screamed and everyone rushed her off to Saint Mungo's, where they had to charm them back onto her wrists. She doesn't regret doing it, but the sight of the tiny scars at the base of her older sister's hands still make her cringe inside.

4.) She really, really wanted to go to Beauxbatons. Not to get away from her family, or the "Weasley Fame" she had to endure at Hogwarts, but because she wanted to be closer to her mother's side of the family. It didn't seem fair that her Aunt Gabrielle and her grandparents, Dominic and Apolline, were so far away, and that she only got to see them at Christmas and other special occasions.

5.) She moves to Paris almost immediately after graduating from Hogwarts, living with her grandparents while she apprenticed to a dressmaker in Rue Magique. They let her keep her own hours, have house elves that cook for her whenever she wants, and let her sleep in a room that has not only the softest bed imaginable, but overlooks the Eiffel Tower. On the first day she arrives there, she feels like she's died and gone to heaven.

6.) Dancing is one of her favorite things to do. One of her pet peeves about Hogwarts was that there were no balls or galas or dances of any kind, which never gave her a chance to do _anything_ with the boys she liked…er, aside from a quick snog in a forgotten corridor.

7.) Apprenticing with Madame Edie is entertaining – and educational – but mostly entertaining. Men have a tendency to swarm around the shop, all of them trying to catch a glimpse of the pretty witches who work for the Queen of Fashion. Her favorite is Andre Petit, a balding, grinning man of thirty-three who conjures roses from midair that he gives her when he picks up dresses for his "lady friends". There are others, younger, handsomer, and some that are even more charming than Andre, but none of them seem to capture her heart the way that he has. Control-freak that she is, it scares her to think that…but it's the truth.

8.) She hates the color orange with an intense, irreversible passion. When her clothing line, _WitchWear by Dominique_, first launches, she vows to herself that she will never, _ever_ design _anything_ that contains that color.

9.) Andre is the fifth man she sleeps with. He is the first one she loves. And he's the only one to ever put a ring on her finger.

10.) Sometimes, she feels out of place in France. She is _French_, by blood and name and citizenship, but there are times when the language still feels strange on her tongue. She'll crave peppermint humbugs and beef stew, and will end up settling for anisettes and bouillabaisse. The first word out of her mouth when she slams her hand in the door isn't _"Merde!"_ – it's _"Bloody Sodding Buggering Hell!"_

It's at these moments, however rare they are, she remembers that for all of her efforts, she's still a just a stranger in a foreign land.


	6. James Potter

**James Sirius Potter**

1.) There are only a few things in this life that James S. Potter takes as an absolute truth: Quidditch is the best damn game _ever_ (no matter _what_ those Yanks over in the States have to say about _Quodpot_), Gryffindor is better than Slytherin (as a whole…individuals _inside_ the opposing Houses are the exception), and Family is one of the most important things in this world (and one of the few things worth saving).

2.) He took the Marauder's Map out of his father's desk when he was eleven, but didn't realize what it was until he was almost thirteen. Up until that point, it had merely been a piece of forgotten parchment lost in the debris of his school trunk.

3.) James idolized Oliver Wood from his first year, when he and all the other firsties took that Broom Flight class. Oliver was a fair referee in every game James played in, taking points from Slytherins _and_ Gryffindors whenever he saw a foul being committed, and James could respect that…no matter how much it irked him. It also didn't hurt that Oliver came from the _"play until death or maiming"_ school of thought, which was another philosophy James could _totally_ get behind.

4.) He thought his Uncle Ron was going to have a heart attack the day Rose brought Scorpius Malfoy and his parents, Draco and Asteria, to the Burrow for Sunday Dinner. That was nothing compared to how _his_ father reacted when he brought Theresa and her parents, Cormac and Romilda McLaggen, over for Christmas dinner. His father still hasn't forgiven James for not giving him a "proper warning"…three months beforehand.

5.) He holds the record for quickest detention in Hogwarts history, which occurred on the first night of his second year, right after a disastrous prank involving the Slytherin prefects, water balloons, and few misfired jinxes that resulted in the Head Girl sprouting antlers.

6.) The first time he realized he loved Theresa was on a Thursday. She had invited herself over to his flat after he got done with practice and made him dinner, and then curled up with him on the couch to listen to the Wimbourne/Puddlemere game on the Wireless. She fell asleep with her head resting on his shoulder and her hair smelled like apples. It was a sweet, lovely moment that he doubts he'll forget; but what really made him love her was how she would wake up periodically, mumbling obscenities towards the Wimbourne Seeker before nodding off again.

7.) He'd never tell anyone this, and will deny it until he's blue in the face, but he thinks that unicorns are really, really cool. He has a notebook that he keeps locked in his nightstand – and it's a _notebook_, not a _diary_, because diaries are for _girls_ – that he writes in nearly every night. It has a unicorn on the cover.

8.) He's a damn good Chaser, and he kicks arse and takes names at every game he plays for the Appleby Arrows. But if truth be told, he was crushed inside when the Chudley Cannons turned him down.

9.) James is physically unable to do his own laundry, and the last time he tried he nearly set fire to the laundry room of his apartment building trying to get the dryer to work. He has Kreacher wash his clothes once a week, a task that the elf is more than happy to do for him.

10.) When he first tackled a boggart in his third year, it was of himself. He was in a body cast, unable to move or speak or do _anything_ but lay there, covered from head to toe in white plaster and gauze. After Tabitha was born, the boggart changed. It became Tabitha – his sweet little Tabby – dirty and lost and alone, with no one to care for her or protect her from harm.

James plans on doing everything in his power to make sure that his nightmare never becomes a reality.


	7. Albus Potter

**Albus Severus Potter**

1.) Gryffindor may have been his first choice, but in the end, he is really, really glad that the Sorting Hat ended up placing him in Hufflepuff. Eleven years of living in James' shadow was bad enough; he didn't need another five.

2.) He may not like his name, but it makes him seem less likely to be the one behind all the things that go wrong at Hogwarts. Sure, James _may_ have gotten detention for a few things that Al did, but seriously…with a name like _James Sirius Potter_, who _wouldn't_ suspect him of wrongdoing?

3.) To Al, pomegranates are the best fruit _ever_. Sure, their seeds are kind of bitter, but the juice is tasty and he likes how all the seeds are divided into these little sub-sections, so that when you're eating and think that you're all out of pomegranate, you just pull back a part of the membrane and _voila!_ More pomegranates to be enjoyed at your leisure.

4.) His favorite food is goulash, and his Aunt Hermione makes it for his birthday every year, without fail. But when he asks her where she learned how to cook it, Uncle Ron clears his throat and mutters about someone named "_Vicky_" teaching her to make it, and then the table gets uncomfortably quiet for a bit until someone changes the subject. Al thinks that there's a story behind that, but knows better than to ask.

5.) James used to terrorize him when they were kids, sometimes to the point where Al was afraid to go to sleep or even eat, all because of something that James had told him. Of his siblings, real and fake, Teddy and Lily are tied for favorite. James he loves, but only because he _has_ to. If he weren't family, Al doubts that he'd put up with him.

6.) When Scorpius first tells him that he's in love with Rose, all Albus can tell the poor boy is, _"Go forth, Captain Obvious! Tell the world that orange is both a fruit __**and**__ a color!"_

7.) Becoming a Juriswizard was a logical career choice for Albus. He inherited his father's "saving people thing", but didn't want to get dirty. As a Juriswizard, he could help people stay out of Azkaban _and_ wear nice robes. The paperwork and the long hours were something he could handle, but the assistant he got when he finally finished the apprentice period was _definitely_ worth the wait – especially when he learned that it would be the _feisty_ Jane MacMillan. _Rawr_.

8.) Aside from his cousin Molly, Albus is the only other Animagus in his immediate family. He takes the shape of a sleek black greyhound, and his identifying mark is his green eyes…or at least, he _thinks_ that's what his marking is. Dogs can only see in black and white, and he can only go on what other people tell him.

9.) He doesn't always _like_ James, but he listens to every single game he plays in that he can catch on the Wireless.

10.) Up until he's twenty-six, Albus has a greyhound patronus. Throughout the course of the following year, it slowly changes from the greyhound he's always known into a gazelle he doesn't recognize. After he and Jane are officially "dating" for a few months, he casually mentions this to her one evening. Jane looks at him, shocked, and goes on to say that up until he told her that he loved her, _her_ patronus had been a gazelle, and after that point it started to change.

Her gazelle became his greyhound.


	8. Scorpius Malfoy

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

1.) He's terrified to be anything but Slytherin. He thinks his father will disown him, his grandfather will cast him out into the streets, and he will have to fend for himself. When the Hat puts him into Hufflepuff, he half-expects to be delivered the mother of all howlers and pulled out of the school entirely. All he gets is a simple congratulatory letter from both his parents, complete with a few scribbled drawings from his younger sister Ursula – all of which depict Scorpius in a black and yellow scarf.

2.) His favorite subject is History of Magic, but that's because there is no literature class at Hogwarts. Which Scorpius thinks is criminal, for one thing, and also it's just _typical_ of the administrastion to think that fiction is _just stories,_ and therefore _childish_ and _unworthy_. It's no wonder they keep having wars over people's inability to imagine themselves in another person's shoes.

3.) He loves Ursula like a sister (which she is), but he can't help but be the tiniest bit jealous when she gets into Slytherin. Not because _he_ wants to be in that House, but because he wants to look out for her and he can't do the best job of that from the Hufflepuff table.

4.) Violet Finch-Fletchley has been his best friend since before they could walk, and all through Hogwarts people assumed that just because they were so close, they _had_ to be dating. But according to his father, he and his "Auntie Pansy" were _exactly_ the same when they were Scorpius and Violet's age, so it's really nothing to be worried about. He and Violet usually just laugh off the comments people make about them, but sometimes he wonders what life would be like if they actually _did_ start dating.

5.) While he and Albus Potter are not best friends, that doesn't mean they don't get along. They are Hufflepuffs and housemates, after all…and it would _not_ do to be hated by the person who slept in the bed next to you for seven years. And besides, Al is a pretty level-headed guy who has a decent sense of humor, and he's also pretty much the only one who can calm Rose Weasley when she starts in on him.

6.) Scorpius is nearly finished with his proposal to the Hogwarts Board of Governors to actually _incorporate_ literature as a subject. There are loads of fabulous Wizarding authors – and a lot of good Muggle ones, too – and really, if they're going to teach history in the most boring fashion possible, they could _at least_ provide an alternative by opening windows on various periods through literature.

7.) He has a pen-friend in the United States from the time he is eleven. When he is nineteen, Scorpius travels to a magical city called "_Buffalo_" and stays with Reuben for a year. They go to Niagara Falls, eat chicken wings at a place called "_The Anchor Bar_", and even drive up to Canada for a week to watch the Stonewall Stormers play against the Fitchburg Finches. Reuben introduces him to hockey and Muggle musicians, and Scorpius is restless and bored the first week he comes back to England. But he can't help but hum Reuben's favorite song, _You Can Call Me Al_, every time he sees Al Potter in the Ministry cafeteria.

8.) Rose Weasley hates him their first four years of Hogwarts because of the things that his family did to her mother. She even tells him, during one of their particularly bad verbal sparring sessions, that she wishes he was dead.

9.) He is fourteen when he gets chicken pox for the first time, and he nearly dies. He spends three weeks in the Hospital Wing, itching like crazy and delirious with fever. He wakes up one morning with Rose sitting in the chair next to him, white and shaking and crying a little. She apologizes for the fighting, for blaming him for things that weren't his fault, for telling him that she hoped he died. She kisses his cheek and her hands are cool on his face, which is fever-hot and burning. When his fever finally breaks and his spots disappear, he's sure that it was another hallucination. But Rose is there to greet him at the entrance to the common room, and neither one fight again for the rest of the year.

10.) He's a great mimic. Every Christmas, he and Ursula put on a puppet show for their parents and grandparents, which usually end up being hilariously awkward pieces that he and Ursula work on the week before the Christmas holidays. They end up usually being of Lord Voldemort and Headmaster Dumbledore, or Headmaster Snape against Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Ursula does the voices for Hermione and Harry, and Scorpius does the ones for all the others, and he loves how their simple little shows can make his family laugh.

The one time he thinks that keeping this tradition up is a mistake is the first time Rose comes to the Manor for Christmas, and she is stone-silent as Ursula, in her Harry-voice, says, _"I feel cranky and pubescent today, and I don't know why! Grr! I'm going to take it out on someone I like!"_

He thinks she's angry, but afterwards she suggests making a Draco Malfoy puppet and performing the show for _her_ family next Christmas.


	9. Violet Finch Fletchley

**Violet Victoria Finch-Fletchley**

1.) She's was terrified to be Sorted into Slytherin, to tell the truth. Her mother was a Slytherin, and often told stories about how much she enjoyed her time there, but Violet heard the other stories, too, and they scared her more than anything.

2.) She hates being the oldest. She loves Arden and Ethan and Iris and Ivy – loves how they look up to her and come to her for help when they need it – but she hates how much pressure her parents put on her. She has to be the best at nearly _everything_, just to prove that because she's from a "_mixed family_" she is just as good as everyone else.

3.) Her favorite food is cream cheese, especially the kind that has strawberries already mixed in. Scorpius thinks she's absolutely daft, but she doesn't even need bread or bagels or anything…she could eat it with a spoon and be perfectly fine.

4.) She's a firm believer that "_family is everything_", but Violet can't help but hate her mother's family…just a little bit. They may be Wizards, but does that give them the right to talk down to her and her siblings? To treat her father like some sort of gutter trash who happened to find himself on their doorstep? To talk about her mother and the Muggle side of her family with open disgust and disdain?

5.) That being said, she has tea with her maternal grandmother, _Mother Genevieve_, every other Sunday afternoon. They are cold, awkward affairs, nothing like the afternoons she spends with her Grandmother Finch, but she continues to go because she believes Genevieve still cares about her mother – somewhere deep inside – despite the nasty things she has to say about her father.

6.) Magenta Comstock is a personal hero of hers. She not only invented the _Roving Appendage_ charm (a technique she perfected in two of her most famous paintings: _Misanthropic Youth in Green_ and _Bardolph Yaxley On The Town_), but was a female artist in a time where such a profession was frowned upon. Violet respects the fact that no matter what anyone – not the critics, or the patrons, or even her own _family_ – said about her artwork, Magenta Comstock continued to do what she loved right up until her death – and damn the rest.

7.) Drawing has always come easy to her. There has never been a time in her life where a quill in her hand meant no drawings in the margins of her notes and essays, or quick little sketches of her classmates on scattered bits of parchment. She doesn't know where this talent came from, but her dad encouraged it from a young age, and would take her to special classes at an art school in Northampton from the time she was small.

8.) Violet is the first person Scorpius tells when he realizes that he's in love with Rose Weasley. She makes him laugh, and then immediately afterwards hunts Rose down and threatens to hurt her if she ever breaks his heart.

9.) On the mantle in her parents home, there's a picture of her mother and Draco Malfoy that was taken sometime during their fifth year at Hogwarts, the two of them sitting on the grass in front of the lake. Draco has his arm around her mother's shoulders, and Pansy Parkinson (_long_ before she became Pansy Finch-Fletchley) is beaming at the camera. Violet and Scorpius recreate the picture in their seventh year, and Violet has hers framed and sitting on her nightstand.

10.) She apprentices with Dean Thomas, one of the most talented painters in both Muggle and Wizarding Britain, from the age of eighteen. He teaches her how to make landscapes and portraits move, the importance of Soul-Fixing charms on unfinished portraits, and how to make brushstrokes so seamless that the paintings look like photographs. He has an easy laugh and is quick to fix her mistakes, and she learns quickly under his tutelage. Violet also spends an inopportune amount of her free time sketching Dean's broad shoulders or the way his hands look over hers. It's a _crush_, yes, but it's her secret source of motivation and she somehow manages to keep it that way for a long, long time.

Years later, at her very first gallery opening, friends and family and perfect strangers gather around to praise her work and buy her paintings. There are men there, handsome and young and just as talented as she is, but they aren't the ones who catch her eye. They compliment her style and use of color and snake their hands around her waist, but she can only laugh and gently shove them away.

It's Dean she goes home with that night, and damn the rest.


	10. Rose Weasley

**Rose Olivia Weasley**

1) She doesn't actually like roses. To tell the truth, she finds them clichéd and a bit boring, although she does like the way they smell. Carnations are her real favorite flower, though. She'll forgive anyone almost anything if they show up with a bouquet of carnations in their hand.

2.) In her first year, Rose Weasley didn't like her name, or her freckles, or her vividly red hair, or the fact that her initials spelled out _R-O-W_, but she loved her family, who'd given these things to her. When Scorpius Malfoy laughed at all of those things, he laughed at her family, and she vowed that she would make sure that he never laughed at her again. Although, in retrospect, she _probably_ shouldn't have been so focused on her loyalty to her family, because when the Sorting Hat made its decision, Rose found that the only open seat at the Hufflepuff table was directly next to Scorpius Malfoy. Stupid hat.

3.) Rose doesn't wear a lot of jewelry. She has a few bracelets and bangles that she puts on as an afterthought, but not much else. The only permanent thing she wears is a necklace her Grandma Granger gave her before she went off to Hogwarts: an opal from Australia that hangs from a thin piece of leather.

4.) Al likes to tell her, _"one day, the medical staff at Saint Mungo's are going to have to surgically remove your foot from your mouth."_ Aunt Ginny is fond of telling her, _"your timing is worse than your dad's"_. Whenever Lily attempts to talk to her about boy troubles, she ends up sighing and moaning about how Rose has _"the emotional range of a tablespoon"_. When they "_debate_" – or argue, more like – her mother usually just sighs and says that she's "_worse than Ron_." None of them know that she usually takes these little comments as a compliment.

5.) Her dad is the only one allowed to call her _Rosie_. Not her mother, or Hugo, or Al, or _anyone_ can call her that but her dad.

6.) It is impossible for Rose to sleep without two pillows: one for her head, and one for her to drape her arm over in her sleep. Scorpius is usually the substitute for the second pillow, and while _he_ complains that he can't sleep with her all pressed up against him and drooling on his shoulder, she knows he secretly likes it.

7.) Her best friend from the age of seven isn't any of her cousins, but Faolan Finnigan. They do almost everything together, or at least, everything that doesn't fall on Full-Moon Days. It takes her six years of being friends before she realizes where Faolan and his mother, Lavender Finnigan, get to each month. What really bothers her isn't that they're werewolves, but how poorly they get treated because of that fact.

8.) It's because of this kind of treatment that makes her so angry about the lack of werewolf rights. When she enters the Ministry after graduating Hogwarts, Rose does everything that is within her power (including name-dropping and borrowing money from her Uncle Harry) to set things right. It takes her seven years, but she finally turns Werewolf Support Services into something useful. Sometimes, she wonders if it was even worth it, with all the pain and blocking from the Wizengamot and all the money from hers and her Uncle's pocket that she's poured into this one project. But when Lavender smiles knowingly at her from the queue for the first-ever Ministry-Funded Wolfsbane Program, Rose knows that it was.

9.) She knows her mother is right when she talks about how high-heeled shoes are a way for a "_patriarchal society_" to "_keep women down_" by causing pain, various foot problems, and "_a misguided sense of self_". But that doesn't mean she can't love the way they make her legs look…right?

10.) She names her son _Ronald Draco Malfoy_ for two reasons: One, she and Scorpius both love their fathers, and wanted to honor them both through their firstborn son.

And two, well…she couldn't resist seeing the look on Draco's face when she told him that he would be getting the _middle_ name, not the first.


	11. Faolan Finnigan

**Faolan Aidan Finnigan**

1.) Female werewolves do not change at the full moon when they are pregnant. Instead, they suffer horribly from hallucinations, outrageously high fevers, and horrible, violent seizures at every full moon; their pregnancies often resulting in miscarriages. If they make it all nine months, the children that survive are almost certainly born with the lycanthropic virus already in their bloodstream. Faolan is one of the surviving children, but he sometimes wonders if what his parents went through to have him was worth it.

2.) He's proud to be in Gryffindor, like his Mam and Da and Dean, and he and James Potter get on really well from the get-go. James looks out for him all through his first year, and when James' sister arrives two years afterwards and gets Sorted into Gryffindor, James enlists an unsuspecting Faolan into keeping an eye on Lily in-between her classes.

3.) Lily finds out barely a week into her first year, and James doesn't fare well against the fury of her Bat-Bogey Hex. She does forgive Faolan, though, and the two of them strike up a friendship. Faolan likes Lily – she's bright and funny and writes him silly little poems about their teachers and housemates when she's bored. Between her and Rose, they've turned into the sisters he never had.

4.) He knows it's a stereotype, and that he probably shouldn't admit it in public, but as far as Faolan is concerned, corned beef and cabbage is the best food _ever_. If he could eat it every day, he would.

5.) His first full-moon at Hogwarts, he's terrified. He's never gone through a transformation without his mother right there with him and Dean just outside the door, and he's nervous and edgy and doesn't like the sterile, whitewashed walls of his locked room in the Shrieking Shack. But Rose is there the next morning when he wakes up in the Hospital Wing, with breakfast and a smile and a rubber dog bone, and Faolan can't help but feel a little better.

6.) In his seventh year, he realizes about halfway through beating down Eric Wood (for breaking Lily's heart, no less) that the feelings he has for her aren't exactly "_brotherly_".

7.) He believes in God, and he really likes going to church on Sundays. He supposes that he shouldn't, or that he should be angry at God for making him a werewolf, but he can't be. The way Faolan figures it, if God made everyone to be a unique representation of His image, then being a werewolf is just a part of a plan that is greater than him.

8.) But that doesn't mean that he _isn't_ angry at God sometimes. His parents couldn't get married for years because his mother didn't technically count as a "_human_", and neither the Ministry nor the Church would recognize an "_inter-species marriage_". His Mam couldn't hold down a job for more than a few months at a time, because sooner or later her boss would figure out what was wrong with her and be forced to let her go. His Da died when he was seven, and that crazy bloody fucker Conan Riordan from the Pureblood Restoration Party is still alive and kicking. It's not fair that he has to rip himself open every month and idiots like Eric Wood never get their comeuppance. But again – it's all a part of something bigger than he is. Faolan understands that everything happens for a reason, but that doesn't mean he has to _like_ it.

9.) He loves Rose. He loves her like a sister and a friend and at one point in third year, as just a little more than that. He respects her and what she's trying to do for werewolves, but sometimes he hates the fact that she uses him and his mother as the "poster children" for her cause.

10.) Lily is pale and Lily is soft and Faolan wishes that could find the words to express how good she looks splayed out on his bed; coal black and lily white set against a deep shade of green. She grins up at him, one hand shielding her eyes from the sun shining through the window and the other holding a pen poised to the creamy paper of her notebook. Faolan lies down next to her and studies the page from over her shoulder, reading the lines of her latest poem out loud as she writes them down.

He might not be able to find the words, but he's sure that Lily can.


	12. Hugo Weasley

**Hugo Arthur Weasley**

1.) It was always _HugoLouisandLily_, right from the very beginning. They were best friends, troublemakers, and petty thieves from the minute they were able to walk, and Hugo can't think of two people he trusts more than his cousins.

2.) At every Sunday Dinner at The Burrow, Rose and Hugo sneak away from the rest of the family and do the word puzzles in the funnies section of the _Prophet_. It's their own little secret, and when they're done with the word jumble and the crossword, they go back to the rest of the family and pretend like they weren't missing for two hours. Hugo likes this tradition because it's something that is _theirs_ and theirs alone, and because Rose is never nicer to him than she is when they're working on a puzzle.

3.) He likes girls, and he likes taking them home after a hard day at work, but the thing he likes in bed most is a glass or two of Vipertooth Vodka with cranberry juice and a great mystery novel.

4.) He gets the ear piercing when he's fifteen and his mother goes ballistic. He gets the eyebrow piercing when he's seventeen, and his mother doesn't speak to him for a week. He gets the Hungarian Horntail tattoo when he's twenty-three and his father tells him to just never mention it to his mother.

5.) He's a little jealous of Rose's relationship with their dad, but being his mother's favorite child seems to even things out a bit. And besides, both he and Rose are mixes of both their mother and their father: she got the activism gene from their mother and the Quidditch talent from their father, while he got his dad's sense of humor and his mum's library addiction.

6.) When he's bored, Hugo likes to think of theme songs for people. Lily's is _Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting_. Louis' is _Under Pressure_. There's one that he has for both of his parents is called _Into the Dark_. He's got a list, somewhere in the clutter of his desk, that he has all the theme songs he's matched his family and friends to. Maybe one day, he'll show it to them…if he can find it.

7.) Hugo A. Weasley never gets married and he never has children, but he loves his niece and nephew and godchildren more than anything, and he would truly and honestly die to protect each and every one of them.

8.) The happiest day of his life isn't when he graduates second in his class at the Auror Academy, or the day he makes his first arrest, or even the time he kissed Violet Finch-Fletchley under the mistletoe at the Auror Christmas Ball. It's the day that Auror Potter – because the only time he's _Uncle Harry_ anymore is when they aren't at work – came to his desk in the bullpen and said that Louis was going to be his permanent partner.

9.) When they're on the job, Louis is _Talk_ and Hugo is _Action_, and that is just the way he likes it.

10.) While Rose and Scorpius are getting married in the garden of Malfoy Manor, Hugo is comforting his sobbing, shaking mother in the master bathroom of the mansion. They watch Ron give her away and watch Rose become a part of the Malfoy family from a window high above the celebration until Hermione Weasley calms down, and Hugo promises over and over again that he won't tell anyone that his mother had a panic attack the second she saw the Malfoy's grand ballroom.

He loves his sister more than anything, but a small part of him hates her for the fact that she would willingly marry into a family that would hurt his mother like they did.


	13. Louis Weasley

**Louis William Weasley**

1.) His two best friends growing up are Lily and Hugo. It doesn't hurt that they're all just a couple months apart, or that Hugo can make him laugh like no one else, or that Lily has the best ideas _ever_ when it comes to making up games and stories. They're their own little trio, and not even separate Hogwarts Houses can keep them apart.

2.) To Louis, freckles are _great_. When he was a kid he loved connecting the dots on his arms and legs when he got really bored, trying to see if they made any shapes. He tried connecting Dominique's freckles before, but she didn't understand the fun in it and made him stop, and Louis still doesn't understand how she could get so upset just because she had a few ink lines on her arm. Of course, Victoire didn't mind so much, and would draw on him and let him draw on her, and then tickle him until he was crying from laughing so much.

3.) Astronomy was his best subject in Hogwarts. Charms could be mispronounced, Potions could go awry, History of Magic could put you to sleep, Care of Magical Creatures could result in a bad case of rabies, and Transfiguration could result in sprouting tusks, but Astronomy _never_ changed, and he liked that.

4.) He once found an old picture of his Nana Molly in her Hogwarts years, standing in front of the Hogwarts Express with a grinning, raven-haired girl that had a regal sort of look about her. He thought that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and no one had the heart to tell him that the girl in the picture was a young Trixie Black, captured forever in the time long before she became Bellatrix Lestrange. To this day, he still doesn't know.

5.) When they're twenty-three, he, Hugo, and Lily get drunk and decide to get tattoos together at one of the cleaner places in Knockturn Alley. Hugo gets the Horntail on his back, Lily gets the shamrock on her hip, and Louis gets a wolf paw right over his heart. He knows it's kind of silly – not to mention a bit weird – but he likes to think that the tattoo protects him from harm…like it's a symbol of his guardian spirit, or something.

6.) Truthfully, Louis started smoking because Victoire did, and only because she made it look so unbelievably _cool_. He continues to smoke because really, it's his only vice, and with a job like being an Auror, he needs an outlet for his stress.

7.) His father's scars never scared him, like they do some people. Louis found the twisted skin fascinating, like freckles and stars, and liked to imagine he saw pictures in them. When he was younger, his dad used to ask him every morning what he saw in them that day, and Louis would always tell him something different, even when he didn't actually see anything, just because it made his dad smile. And the way he figures, it wasn't lying if it was for family.

8.) He actually cannot speak French. Sure, he knows a few words here and there, and whenever his mother or Aunt Gabrielle or his grandparents talk to him, he can understand them, but he can only respond to them in English. It bothers him a little that Dominique took to the French side of their family so whole-heartedly and he can barely string a sentence together, but she's his _sister_, and he loves her anyways.

9.) When they're on the job, Louis is _Talk_ and Hugo is _Action_, and that is _exactly_ the way he likes it.

10.) Louis graduated first in his class at the Auror Academy, has six commendations from the Minister himself, and an arrest record that puts even Alastor Moody's to shame. He works with his best friend every day, has three wonderful children and a beautiful wife that love him, and runs every morning in the park by his home. He is happy, he is successful, and he is respected – if not loved – by nearly everyone in his life.

But he would give everything up, _everything_, in a _heartbeat_ if it meant that he and Hugo could see Lily one more time.


	14. Lily Potter

**Lily Luna Potter**

1.) She's a bit heavy, always has been, but despite everything she tries she can't seem to shed her extra weight.

2.) Hugo was born first, in October. Louis was born second, in November. Lily was born in December and wonders how it's possible that Auntie Fleur, Aunt Hermione, and her mother were all pregnant around the same time and none of their fathers managed to die from the shock.

3.) Lily idolized Victoire when she was younger. She was pretty and loud and bold (and a smidgen overweight) and didn't take nonsense from anyone, Teddy included. She still keeps Victoire on a pedestal of sorts, but is much more subtle about it now that she's an adult.

4.) She likes her name, and doesn't seem to understand why James and Al were always so uptight about theirs. The one thing she doesn't like is that there isn't all that much she knows about her grandmother. Al can go to any library and learn about Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, and James can ask nearly anyone to tell him a story about James Potter and Sirius Black and get a dozen in return. But most of the people who knew Lily Evans-Potter are either dead or paint her out to be some kind of saint. Lily wants to know the _truth_, not some sugar-coated story about a holy ghost who died for her son and never had an impure thought in her life.

5.) Lorcan d'Eath might be handsome, _and_ talented, _and_ a brilliant singer/songwriter, _and_ ridiculously wealthy, _and_ a half-vampire, but to Lily, he's got _nothing_ on Faolan Finnigan.

6.) Aunt Verity is the one who taught Lily, Louis, and Hugo how to drive, despite Uncle Ron's insistence that _he_ should be the one to teach them all. Lily loves her uncle, but is kind of glad…at least Aunt Verity didn't laugh like a lunatic when she accidentally backed the car into a rather obvious phone box.

7.) Lily is the only person who knows about James' "_super-secret_" love of unicorns. And really, it's his own fault that she knows about it in the first place. If a person wants to hide something, then they really shouldn't put their diary in the most _obvious_ place imaginable...like under their mattress.

8.) She doesn't regret leaving the training program for Healing. It was utter rubbish, all the rounds and studying and paperwork that they had to do, and Lily has never been able to stand the sight of blood for more than a few minutes. She was always happier writing, and when she sees her name in print for the first time, it feels better than anything else she has ever done for the damn MediWitch Program.

9.) When Fiona is born, James gives his newborn niece a stuffed lion and Hugo buys her a set of red-and-gold footie pajamas. When Jack is born, Al buys his nephew a stuffed badger and has Jane knit a black-and-yellow blanket, while Louis gives him a stuffed eagle and a tiny sleepsuit in Ravenclaw colors. Secretly, Lily hopes that her children will be Slytherins, just so she can thumb her nose at them all.

10.) When Lily dies, she's thirty-three and three weeks pregnant, driving back from London after a rather helpful talk with an editor about publishing her book, _The Brass Ring_. It started raining about halfway home, a beautiful fall afternoon turned overcast and gray, and she had planned to surprise Lou and Hugo and Faolan with her news. Someone in the car ahead of her – nameless and tired and just as eager to get home as she is – swerves to avoid an obstacle in the road, and Lily slams her foot on the brake a half of a second too late.

The last thing she sees before her car crashes is the steering wheel shaking in her hands.


	15. Molly Weasley

**Molly Aileen Weasley**

1.) Molly is the first in her family to be sorted into Slytherin. Her first night there, she cries herself to sleep because she is afraid that her family will be upset, or that her cousins will hate her, or worse – her parents will disown her and she'll never be allowed back home when the year is over. The next morning, Louis, Hugo, Lily, and Joe come over from the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables to eat breakfast with her. James walks with her to her classes, Joe partners with her in Defense and Potions, and Al and Rosie all make a point to call out to her in the hallways. She wonders why, at first, and then it dawns on her: they're her _family_, and they _love_ her, no matter what.

2.) Transfiguration was always her best subject in school. She never understood how some people couldn't turn mice into matchsticks with the same ease as her, or how they couldn't seem to wrap their minds around the incantations and wand movements as quickly as she could. It is only when she begins preparing to learn the Animagus transformation does she see how _hard_ Transfiguration is, and that _maybe_ she overestimated her "expertise" in the subject.

3.) Molly has a scar at the corner of her mouth; a constant reminder of a snowball fight she and Lucy had when they were kids. Lucy put a rock in hers and threw it at the house, but Molly turned and it hit her in the face, instead. Her Uncle George likes to tell her that is makes her look like she's always grinning, even when she's angry.

4.) Molly is proud to be named after her grandmother, who is a war veteran twice over and one of the sweetest people she's ever met. But she always wondered why her middle name was _Aileen_, and why her father decided to buck tradition and not name her or her sister after people who died in the War.

5.) Most of her cousins look up to Victoire when they're growing up. Molly, on the other hand, idolized her cousin Roxanne. Roxanne always had time for her and her problems, even while Molly was at Hogwarts and Roxanne was working on her Healing fellowship, and eventually became more than just a cousin: she became her best friend.

6.) Her father is her hero. He is possibly one of the smartest, kindest, most unselfish people she has ever known in her life, and Molly tries to live by his example. She told her father this once when she was fifteen, but she never understood why he broke down and cried afterwards.

7.) Molly has a serious fixation with corsets, and has a separate drawer in her bureau that is just for all of her pretty lingerie. And if she's wearing one, you can be sure that she has heels and underwear that match.

8.) She gets married when she is twenty-six, on a beautiful, sunny afternoon in August to a man that she loves very, very much. Three months later, Molly learns that she will never have children. When the Healer tells her this, all she can do is stare at him blankly. Barren? _Molly Weasley_, perfect prefect Molly, who wrangled idiots and firsties all through Hogwarts and could take a bludger to the shoulder and _still keep playing_, _**barren**__?_

9.) She tells the Healer exactly what she thinks of him when he says "_there's nothing wrong with being childless_" – using several phrases that aren't exactly fit for print in the process – and storms out of his office. Childless, her arse. She and her husband adopt four beautiful, wonderful children and foster several more, and Molly loves them all more than any of them could possibly realize.

10.) When Molly is seventeen (and therefore "_old enough to understand_"), her father sits her down and tells her about the War. He tells her how he distanced himself from his family. How he trusted Dolores Umbridge to help him save his fiancée, and how she turned on him. How he started to use the bureaucracy of the Ministry against itself to help hide Muggleborns. He tells her that he was married once before, how Molly gets her middle name from his dead first wife, and then shows her their wedding picture from all those years ago.

She accepts it, but it isn't until she sees the birth certificate of Patrick Frederick Weasley, who was born and died on January 12th, 2001, does Molly realize the full extent of her father's relationship with Penelope Aileen Clearwater.


	16. Joseph Weasley

**Joseph Percival Weasley**

1.) He hates to be called Joseph, and prefers to be called Joe _(or even the ever-annoying "Joey")_ instead. He always associates people using his full name with getting into trouble, since his mother would always scream it whenever he got into the things his dad kept in the back room of the Wheeze.

2.) He and his cousin Molly are the same age, but they're as different as the sun and the moon. Where she's serious, he's funny. Where he's adventurous and outgoing, she's timid and shy. He likes to talk and play practical jokes, while she's content to just curl up with a book. He got into Gryffindor, while she went into Slytherin. They're as different as night and day, alright, but that doesn't stop them from being best friends.

3.) His older brother and sister, Fred and Roxanne, are seven years older than him, and were barely out of Hogwarts by the time Joe was starting his first year. Secretly, he's kind of glad that they weren't there: it meant that he didn't have to live up to _their_ expectations, too, when it came to his (_kind of bad_) grades or his (_non-existent_) prowess on the Quidditch pitch.

4.) He's always wanted to work at the Wheeze. Not because it's what's expected of him (_even though it kind of is_), but because he likes working with his dad and his brother _while_ making things that get people to laugh and smile, and he loves doing that. Also, he gets to see the pretty Abby Longbottom every day when they all take breaks and get lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, and that is _definitely_ a plus in Joe's book.

5.) Joe is possibly the most uncoordinated, ungraceful person to ever be born into his family. He trips over his own feet, drops books and plates and heavy objects, walks into walls and doors, and somehow manages to fall down _(and up_) staircases on a regular basis. He talks far too quickly when he's excited (_almost to the point of incomprehensible speech_), he has a "black thumb" when it comes to Herbology (_Professor Longbottom still hasn't forgiven him for what he did to the Venemous Tentacula_), and he is constantly losing his books and essays (_he still thinks that Peeves stole them whenever he wasn't looking, but that doesn't explain how they wound up in one of the Slytherin Common Room's couches, or in one of the books in the Restricted Section of the Library, or behind one of the portraits in the Headmistress' Office, or jammed into the blender they examined in Muggle Studies…_).

6.) But if you give him a guitar, or sit him down at a piano, it seems like his entire body calms down. And to him, it sort of feels like that all of the energy he spends on other things (_like being an idiot_) is being poured into whatever song he's playing, and to him that makes it beautiful.

7.) He has a _completely_ heterosexual man-crush on his Herbology professor, Neville Longbottom. Why, you ask? Because Neville Longbottom tells the best stories about the War (_better than his dad's, even_), can duel like nobody's business, helps him with his essays when he's confused about things, and he really is just _ten_ different shades of _awesome_. Besides...there is nobody (_outside of his family, that is_) that Joe respects more than his favorite professor.

8.) To Joe, shoes are just plain _awful_, and he would never wear them if he could get away with going everywhere barefoot. He hates how they mash his toes together, and that he can't feel the ground beneath his feet. He loves walking outside on the damp grass in the morning, and its taken _years_, but people have _finally_ stopped trying to force him into trainers…unless they're going out somewhere.

9.) Joe isn't all that picky an eater, and will pretty much devour whatever is put in front of him…er, except for coconut. He truly, honestly thought that Fred was playing some sort of cruel joke on him when he tried to get him to eat it and told him that it was "_delicious_."

10.) He doesn't realize that Fred and Roxanne have a different mother than he does until he's in his mid-twenties, when they both get a letter from someone named _Angelina_ and Roxanne immediately tosses hers into the fireplace. He asks who it's from, and she says (_in a tone of utmost disgust and loathing_) "it's from my _**mother**_."

And what really bothers him aren't the signs he didn't see (_the different hair, the lighter skin, the fact that he looked more like George-and-Verity and they both looked a little more like George-and-Someone Else_), or the fact that Roxanne and their (_his_) mother are filled with some sort of righteous anger surrounding the subject of this unknown Angelina-Person (_while strangely enough, Fred and their father are quiet and reserved when her name comes up_), or even that everyone else seems to be fine with telling him what happened _after_ Roxanne burns her letter (_and Fred hides his_).

What makes him upset is that no one even _thought_ that they should have to tell him in the first place...like he already knew. (_But he didn't._)


	17. Abigail Longbottom

**Abigail Augusta Longbottom**

1.) Her dad wanted to name her _Alice_, after his mother. Abby is glad that Hannah Longbottom put her foot down and named her after _her_ mother, instead.

2.) Sometimes, she hates being an only child. Oh, she loves how her mother's staff tends to dote on her, and how the customers seem to like her enough to bring her candy and tiny trinkets, and even how she doesn't really have to share her mother or father with anyone else. But that doesn't mean she hasn't stopped wishing for a brother or sister to play with when she gets lonely.

3.) The scariest moment in her life was when the Sorting Hat told her that she would "_do well in Slytherin._" She promptly thought _Gryffindor-Gryffindor-Gryffindor_ until the Hat shouted it out to the Great Hall, and the look on her dad's face from the High Table made her heart swell with pride. Although, as the years wore on and she was forced to recognize that her nature was cunning, ambitious, and more than a little snarky, she started to wonder if maybe _Slytherin_ would have been the right choice after all.

4.) When Abigail was eleven, she decided that she wanted to wear her hair in pigtails, like her mother did when _she_ was her age. She's kept her hair that way ever since, and only takes them out when she is going somewhere fancy. And when she's bored. And when she wants to be able to flip her hair over her shoulder and give Joe Weasley a look of pure and utter _contempt_.

5.) Abigail met her paternal grandmother only once before she died. She was ten at the time, and the silent, vacant stare that Alice Longbottom fixed on her was positively terrifying. She made up an excuse about not feeling well and left her dad in the Janus Thickey Ward while she "_went out for some air_," and Abby ended up hiding in the tea room on the fifth floor until her father came to take her home. She never, _ever_ went back with him to visit his mother, and she regrets it only because it makes her dad so sad.

6.) If (_and when)_ she ever gets married, she's keeping her last name. And if (_and when_) she ever has children, they're getting a hyphenated last name. As Great-Gran Augusta likes to put it, the _House of Longbottom_ will not end with her.

7.) To Abigail, Joe Weasley is an idiot, who asks her to accompany him to Hogsmeade and the Astronomy Tower and non-existent school dances at _least_ four times a day. He is a _git_, a _moron_, a prank-loving _fool_ who absolutely _destroyed_ her father's favorite Venomous Tentacula and pulls on her pigtails, and his _blatant_ disregard for both the rules _and_ safety regulations just _infuriates_ her to no end.

8.) But what makes her even _angrier_ is the fact that he'll come into the Leaky when she's working and lean against the counter, trying to distract her with his good looks and witty charm and as much as she hates it, as much as she hates _him_, she can feel herself giggle and blush whenever he says her name. Her mother says love is like that. Abigail chooses to believe that Joe is just an exception to the rule.

9.) Potions class was always her favorite while she was in school, much to her father's chagrin, and this was mostly because it just made _sense_ to her. She always thought of it as kind of like cooking: different ingredients were put together in the cauldron to create something new. Only instead of bread or a cake, in Potions she gets to create Veritaserum or Amortentia, which is just as cool.

10.) She loves to work in the Leaky Cauldron at Christmas. It's always festive, and everyone is happy and smiling and showing her the presents that they've just bought for their families. She likes how everything is warm and toasty, even when it's snowing like crazy outside, and how her mother will make her soup and let her just sit in the corner booth with a book when the customers start to leave.

But the best part about working in the Leaky at Christmas is right when she and her mother are about to close up for the night. The bells over the door will jingle, and her dad will walk in with snow in his hair and a smile on his face and presents tucked under his arm. And in that moment, however fleeting it is, everything will just feel _perfect_.


	18. Lysander Scamander

**Lysander Xenophilius Scamander**

1.) Lysander is born on a quiet, unbearably hot afternoon on the Serengeti. His parents don't talk about the events surrounding his birth much, save for several very long-winded stories about how they happened upon a pride of kneazle-lion hybrids the day before Luna Lovegood-Scamander went into labor.

2.) As long as he could remember, Lysander has been traveling with his family. He has been to six continents and countless countries and lived with people from all different walks of life. When he first starts at Hogwarts, he's restless and nervous and spends every moment he can outside the stone walls of the school.

3.) When his Papa Xeno dies, he leaves Lysander the Lovegood family home in Ottery St. Catchpole, a strange-looking necklace, and nothing else. Lysander wears the necklace with the strange, triangular charm every day because it makes him feel closer to his grandfather, but he never learns of its true meaning.

4.) Aside from English, he can speak five languages fluently: German, Finnish, Hindi, Russian, and Mermish. He's trying to learn Mandarin, as well as Gobbledygook and French, but between updating _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (now on its' fifty-seventh edition) and working on his own series of books that are aimed towards children, he isn't sure he'll find the time to ever be fluent.

5.) Sometimes, he wonders what it would have been like to have siblings – a brother or a sister or three to watch out for him and to shift the blame to when he got in trouble. It isn't that he minds being an only child, but he'll see how Lucy and her extended family are in each other's pockets all the time and it makes him feel like he missed out on something.

6.) Lysander, Rolf, and Luna Scamander spend ten years hunting all across the globe, but they never find a single Crumple-Horned Snorkack. They do, however, manage to find herds of the Great-Horned variety in various parts of Canada, and small flocks of Knob-Horned Snorkacks near the Gulf of Mexico. His parents are disappointed, but Lysander is amazed that they found anything at all.

7.) Lucy is his best friend growing up, despite the fact that they never actually see each other in person until they are both eleven. They write to each other at the urging of their respective parents, and Lysander enjoys telling someone (outside of his immediate family, anyways) about his experiences and adventures on the road. The letters he gets from Lucy are sweet and funny, and he likes the glimpses of a "_normal life_" he gets to see in her owl-delivered parcels.

8.) He doesn't sleep in a bed while he's at Hogwarts. He prefers his hammock, or just sleeping on the floor of the Ravenclaw Common Room. Beds were always a luxury when he was growing up, and all through his first year he could never get comfortable on the soft feather mattress. After a long talk with his Head of House – and several letters from his parents on his behalf – he finally gets the house elves to not only move the bed away, but to leave the posts (and the blankets) for his hammock.

9.) He loves her when she's laughing at him. He loves her when she pushes a stationary set into his hands and tells him she's going to strangle him with his hammock if he doesn't write her over the summer. He loves her when she proofreads his essays and throws a dictionary at his head. He loves her when he holds her onstage as Justin in _The Diary of Penny Clearwater_. And he loves her more than ever before when he puts the ring on her finger, and Lucy Weasley says _**yes**_.

10.) When his mother dies, and his father is too overcome with grief to bring himself near her belongings, Lysander is the one who sorts through his mother's seven-lock trunk in search of a will. He finds one, but he also finds seven pairs of radish earrings in varying colors, his mothers notes on the migration patterns of the Blibbering Humdinger, a necklace made of butterbeer corks, his parent's wedding album, a rather large hat in the shape of a Ravenclaw eagle, several of his Papa Xeno's original dissertations on Snorkacks (both Crumple- and Knob-Horned), two birth certificates, and one certificate of death issued by a Healer named Joseph Asagai.

Lorcan Newton Scamander was born ten minutes before him, and died a little over an hour later.


	19. Lucy Weasley

**Lucy Celia Weasley**

1.) She's the baby of the gigantic Weasley family, and she loves it. There are always people around, always things to do, games to play, presents to give and food to eat and stories to share. There is always someone to cheer her up when she's blue, or feed her when she's hungry, or ask her how her day was when she needs to see a friendly face, and Lucy can't picture having it any other way.

2.) She sees things differently than other people. Where Molly sees trees, Lucy sees a cathedral. Where her father sees a stack of books, Lucy sees firelight reflecting in the gilt-edged pages and off of the worn leather spines. Where her mother sees a cloudy sky, she sees dragons and castles and reindeer with three heads. It isn't until Lily buys her a camera for her eleventh birthday, which she carries with her everywhere from that point on, is Lucy able to show the rest of her family _exactly_ what her world looks like.

3.) She has a ridiculous, sappy crush on the Broom Flight instructor, Oliver Wood, until she's fourteen. Sure, he's happily married to the Care of Magical Creatures professor..._and_ he has three children. And never mind the fact that he's old enough to be her father. But sometimes, he would smile at her _just so_, and Lucy would swear that she could feel her heart _melt_ for him.

4.) She started taking ballet classes at a studio in Muggle Devon when she was four years old. She loved them, but her parents had to take her out of the classes when she was eight because when she jumped, she would unintentionally use her magic to suspend herself in the air longer than the other girls. She misses it, sometimes, and hates that her parents didn't ask her opinion before pulling her out of the classes.

5.) At first, she didn't want to write to Lysander Scamander. There were too many other things to do – like teasing Molly, and playing with her dolls, and going to ballet, and exploring the big fields and forests behind the Burrow – to be bothered with writing some strange boy with a rhyming name that couldn't be bothered to stay in one country. But when they meet for the first time, and he grins and gives her a shell bracelet that he made for her while he was in Hawaii, she decides that maybe it was a good idea to write to him, after all.

6.) Lucy thinks her mother tells the _best_ stories, but that's just because she gets really, _really_ into telling them and has a tendency to act them out. Her favorite is the one about how her parents first met, and her mother will get her father involved and end up throwing an apple at his head, just like she did during their first argument, which, incidentally, was the first time that Percy realized that he was interested in her. Her dad doesn't like that one, though…he says that he's getting permanent lump on the side of his head from all the times Audrey Weasley has thrown fruit at him.

7.) Because her dad and Granddad and her Uncle Ron loved Quidditch, Lucy decided that she did, too. Happy to have another fan in the family, they took her to every opening game for the Chudley Cannons – their favorite team. Lucy never had the heart to tell them she would rather cheer for Ballycastle.

8.) The best photograph she has ever taken was after Lily's funeral. It is of Hugo and Louis – the two of them standing in the field behind the Burrow with their arms around each other's shoulders. Their heads are bent together, like they're sharing a secret, but Lucy knows that they're crying. It probably _is_ the best photograph she's ever taken, but she will never show it to anyone.

9.) She never expected to fall in love with Lysander. Especially not after they'd spent five years traveling the globe together updating _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, with him writing the articles and her taking the pictures. But when he asks her to marry him, deep in the heart of Antarctica with the cold shaking in her bones, she can't think of any other answer she would rather give, but _**yes**_.

10.) On the thirtieth anniversary of the end of the Second War, the Hogwarts Drama Society casts a seventeen-year-old Lucy in the title role of _The Diary of Penny Clearwater_. It was the story of a young, half-blooded witch who was sent to Azkaban who somehow managed to keep her diary with her when she was tossed into prison. She wrote in it nearly every day, and it was her writing that kept her sane enough to stay alive. In the end, she is rescued by her fiancée, Percy Weasley, and lives "_happily ever after_" (for a time – the sad reality is that she dies in childbirth only four years later).

The night of the performance, her father sat in the very first row, sandwiched between her mother and her Uncle George. Lucy never saw him cry as hard as he did that night, and she never would again.


	20. Gavin Matthews

**Gavin Peter Matthews**

1.) Gavin was born on an inconsequential Tuesday evening in the November of 1980, at Children's Hospital in Buffalo, New York. He was a quiet infant, didn't cry or cause the nurses any trouble, and to be brutally honest, there was nothing that separated him from any of the other ten babies in the Maternity Ward. Nothing, that is, except for the unbelievably bright shade of gray of his eyes.

2.) He never knew his father. He grew up living with his No-Mag mother and grandparents in Buffalo, and Erin Matthews always told him that his father was a good man, a brave man, but that he fell in with a "_bad crowd._" She told him that his father sent her out of England so that she wouldn't get hurt; so that the "_Death Eaters_", as they called themselves, wouldn't find her and use her against his father as some sort of sick collateral damage. She tells him how he died, avenging his friends, and how she's grateful for every day that she has Gavin in her life, but as much as he loves his mother he wishes that he could have at _least_ known his dad a little before he died.

3.) He grows up with a strange sense of awe surrounding the Magical World. It's this gigantic, humongous _universe_ that seems to cover the entire globe, but it's hidden behind this giant cloak of anonymity and secrecy that makes everyone believe that it doesn't exist. But Gavin _knows_ that it's there, even if his mom and grandparents can't see it. It sounds kind of weird, but it's like he can _feel_ the magic in him, deep in his bones, almost as if he has an extra beating heart, or something.

4.) The day he got his acceptance letter to the Stonewall Academy of Magic, he was _thrilled_. His mother and his grandparents took him out to dinner that very night to celebrate, which they were doing for his thirteenth birthday, anyways, but it was the first time that it registered for all of the Matthews family that they had a real, live _Wizard_ in their midst, and Gavin was proud of that fact.

5.) Luke Beasley and Holly Filipelli are his best friends all through school, at both No-Mag and Stonewall. Luke is his roommate at Stonewall, much to their mutual glee, and Holly lives in a dorm on the floor above them with some bratty, snobbish girl from Connecticut named Jessica, who constantly claims that she can trace her ancestry back to the _Mayflower_. Although the dorms themselves aren't co-ed, Holly pretty much lived with Luke and Gavin, considering how much time she spent there.

6.) When he's a kid, he wants to be an accountant, like his mother and his grandfather. When he's at Stonewall, he starts to think that he might want to go into Advocacy and eventually join with the Auror Corps in England, like Luke is always talking about doing, or even become a Healer, like what Holly wants to be. It isn't until he's twenty-four and helping a relief group provided by the Advocate Academy with the rebuilding of New Orleans that he even _considers_ going into magical construction. Even though he misses training right alongside Luke and all the other friends he made at the Academy, Gavin counts the next four years he spends at the Warlock Institute learning the ins and outs of magical architecture as some of the best of his life.

7.) Gavin has only seen a few pictures of his father, and only two of them have been of his parents together. His favorite is the one that hangs in the front hall of his Grandpa Peter's house, where his mom and dad are sitting on a park bench somewhere, and his mother has her head thrown back in laughter. His dad is smiling and has his arm around her shoulders, and neither one are paying any attention to the camera. Gavin likes it because he sees himself in his father's face - he has the same eyes, the same thin, unkempt hair, and he carries the same look of exhaustion underneath the happiness on the surface.

8.) He lives in Buffalo his entire life…save for the time he spent in Canada attending Stonewall, and later the Warlock Institute in Louisiana. He knows that the economy isn't great, and that it has problems with crime and the widening gap between the poor and the rich and the suburbanites, but he loves it. It's _his_ city, and he and Denise raise their son to do the same.

9.) As an adult, Gavin doesn't think about England much, or the father who is dead and buried in an unknown graveyard that he never got the chance to meet. But when Reuben's pen-pal, Scorpius Malfoy, comes to stay with them for a year, it is all Gavin can do to keep from asking _Do you know about my father? He fought in your war…is he in your history book?_ every time he is alone with the young man.

10.) In 1998, when Gavin is seventeen, he wakes up one bright March morning and makes himself breakfast. He eats his cereal on the fire escape of his dorm at Stonewall before writing a letter to his mother, who is living in Toronto at the time. He finishes his essay for his Magical History class and ends up playing cards in his pajamas with Holly for most of the day, at least until Luke and his girl Leah drag them both out for a night of "_drinking and debauchery_." They drive down towards the Border in Luke's beat-up old Volvo, blasting the Weird Sisters' new album as they head to a bar in Niagara Falls. Luke has a couple of charmed IDs, and Holly has a fistful of No-Mag money that gets them all drink after drink after drink. They end up walking down by the water, Leah continually falling down in the heels she refuses to take off and the rest of them laughing harder than ever before. They sleep in the car, Luke and Leah in the backseat and Holly and Gavin in the trunk, so that they don't get pulled over by cops on their way back to school and have to explain to the cops why their driver's licenses glowed silver.

It is a perfect day, a _wonderful_ day, and the way Holly curls herself up against him to keep out the cold is _definitely_ a nice feeling.

But what Gavin doesn't know, what he can't possibly realize, is that three thousand miles away, in the dark, dirty dungeon of Malfoy Manor, the man that he would have given _anything_ to meet and know and call _My Father_ is dying at his own hand; the result of a hesitation that Peter Pettigrew himself would never fully understand.

* * *

To everyone who has read and reviewed over the past twenty chapters: thank you, _thank you_, _**thank you**_ a thousand times over. Your reviews have made my day a little brighter, and made me much more eager to get chapters uploaded! :-)

I hope that you all enjoyed this while it lasted, and that you've liked reading it as much as I liked writing it, and I hope that this last chapter wasn't a total disappointment! ;-)

* * *


End file.
